Stone Sewer Zone
'''Stone Sewer Zone '''is Zone 23 of Sonic Dimensions. The stage takes place in the inner depths of Paradise Island's sewer system, where rock formations created a vast environment of caves. However, this area would eventually lose its Life Orbs, and Eggman evenutally takes over the sewers for his own benefit. Overview Stone Sewer Zone takes many tropes from Labyrinth Zone from Sonic 1, but bends it to create a new experience. The zone takes place in a underground ruin system, with water and rivers following throughout the pipes of the cities. Eventually you go into the main sewer system, which sports a vibrant red color, and later into the sewers under Eggman's rule, which are visably rusted and broken due to the murky water. The water has turned into acid, which gives the player a new hazard to avoid. Structure Storm Sewer Zone isn't maze-like, compared to other similar themed levels in the game like Underground Castle Zone, but it goes follow some maze elements. The stage is more aligned with platforming and slower movement, but the game does allow for speedy movement and rewards the player if they get through certain sections quick enough. However, one should expect flat passage ways, some times dead ends, blocky steps that the player has to progress through. Stone Sewer isn't linear as well, as many different pathways can be taken, however, they all eventually melt into each other. If one goes on the top route, they shouldn't expect that route to lead them into a whole new area. There are generally 3 specific paths, the top route that mostly avoids the water, and is more focused on straight-forward platforming. The middle route, that focuses on a mix of platforming and water elements, as the water level can change, and the bottom route which is almost always taking place underwater. The lower path isn't always the hardest path other than the water/acid hazard, but the top route is often the hardest in this zone, due to the traps and abundance of crushing hazards. Features and Obstacles Crushing Block Formations One of the notable parts of this stage, is the blocks that are scattered across the level. These can be found by themselves, or in groups of usually 4, moving in a distinct pattern. Some are connected to spikes, while some can close into and separtate from each other. The level mostly surrounds these hazards. Spinning Chains Spinning chains are often found throughout the Zone. These chains can have a number of different things on them, such as platforms or spiked balls as a common obsticle. Spear Heads These are long white spikes that retract and extend at the same period normal spike traps do. However, when they retract, they are still touchable. There are many hallways (especially underwater) where these litter the celings and sometimes even the floors of the stage. Gargoyle Heads These come in two forms. Big ones that fire fireballs and can damage you, and smaller ones that simply fire water balls. These water balls don't damage you, but function as small walls that push you away. These are normally found at the end of pits. Whirlpools These are small tornadoes that appear in water areas. They will slowly move around in a set area. When the player touches them, they will fling the player randomly upwards. This can be a benefit or hazard depending on the area they patrol. Badniks * Angler Fish (Green) * Angler FIsh (Red) * Kapukapu * Orbi * Jaws * Bubbles * Bubbles (Red) * Orbinaut * Mole Trivia